Nanmen Tianhai
An elder of the Skysoul Institute in the Divine Feathers Sect. Appearance and Personality He seems to have a calm and cautious personality. He takes his position seriously and diligently watches over students. He is most focused on those that show potential to be pillars of the sect in the future. Plot Alternate Life Nothing is known about him from the previous life. Current Life Joining the Skysoul Institute Arc Nie Li: :Nanmen Tianhai was keeping a close eye on the new recruits in the Saint Soul Grounds, along with elder Huang Yu and others, to see who showed promise. He found Long Yuyin impressive, but was also keeping a close eye on Nie Li and Lu Piao. He though they would be good candidates for the east district at the end of this year.【TDG】Chapter 279 – Long Yuyin :When the situation in the training grounds between Nie Li and Long Yuyin escalated so much he was very worried. He thought that Nie Li was too conceited and was sure that, when he loss, the three lashes would kill him. If the situation got to bad he and Huang Yu were planning on stepping in.【TDG】Chapter 280 – Three Lashes However, Nie Li gave him a huge shock by defeating Long Yuyin and ascending up to be rank three on the Saint Soul Board. Both he and Huang Yu agreed that Nie Li must be protected and nurtured or it would be a terrible loss for the Divine Feathers Sect.【TDG】Chapter 283 – You asked for it! Hu Yong: :After Nie Li, Lu Piao, and Xiao Yu left the Saint Soul Grounds, they were confronted by Hu Yong along with nine Heavenly Fate Realm experts. When it became obvious that Hu Yong was going to attack them, Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu appeared and warned Hu Yong that if the break the Skysoul Institute's rules against fighting they will be punished. After Hu Yong and his people leave, they also warn Nie Li, Lu Piao, and Xiao Yu to avoid causing trouble and focus on cultivating. When Nie Li said that he would not back down if others came for him, the elders fell into his trap and agreed that they would protect them if required.【TDG】Chapter 285 - A Chicken Feather for an Authoritative Token Acquiring Cultivation Resources Arc :Huang Yu and Nanmen Tianhai were watching as Hu Yong's and Hua Ling's people followed Nie Li, Xiao Yu, and Lu Piao into the Ghastly Ruins training grounds. They knew that this meant trouble, but they planned to only act if the situation went to far.【TDG】Chapter 292 - Soul Scales In the end, they chose to not interfere. Entering the East District Arc Nie Li: :Nanmen Tianhai again saw Nie Li when he entered the East District, as he was there to oversee the sparring between the incoming and current students along with Huang Yu.【TDG】Chapter 348 – Challenge At first he thought that Nie Li was foolish to challenge Murong Yu, but it was soon obvious to him that Nie Li was wearing high level Artifacts.【TDG】Chapter 349 – Saint Blood Draconic Falcon They were shocked to discover that his armor was rank six, while the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword that he attacked with was at least rank seven.【TDG】Chapter 350 – Grade 6 Artifact Armour Though they did not stop his fight, the two elders decided afterwards to limit the strength of artifacts that could be used to those of rank three or below.【TDG】Chapter 351 – New Assessment :After Nie Li defeated Murong Yu, Venerable Flameless approached the elders and used Hierarch Skycloud's name to direct them to further test Nie Li's strength. Nanmen Tianhai didn't think anything of this and agreed. He then announced that Nie Li will need to fight two opponents of their choice in order for his change in rank to count, starting with Ye Chong.【TDG】Chapter 352 - Frost Dragon Beast :While watching Nie Li fight, Nanmen Tianhai quickly realized that Nie Li has multiple demon spirits. This in itself was shocking, but when Ye Chong actually went so far as to try and kill Nie Li, he revealed he also has a Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon.【TDG】Chapter 353 - The Third Demon Spirit The battle ended quickly, with a single strike of Nie Li sending Ye Chong flying. Huang Yu announced him as the winner and recognized his strength. Since Nie Li was injured and exhausted, instead of a second fight, he directed him to go rest and heal. Venerable Flameless: :Venerable Flameless, however, insisted that Nie Li had to fight another opponent, as that was what was originally agreed on and sent up Guo Huai.【TDG】Chapter 354 – The Center of Attention It was now quite obvious to him that Venerable Flameless was behind Ye Chong's attempt to kill Nie Li and that he wanted to send up another person to finish the job. Even though Venerable Flameless held a much higher position and cultivation then either Nanmen Tianhai or Huang Yu, they were both determined to not let him kill such a promising talent as Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 355 – Suppressing with power :To their surprise, Nie Li simply refused the battle unless he was allowed to use his artifacts. Since Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu also didn't want him to spar, they certainly wouldn't punish him and Venerable Flameless couldn't force him.【TDG】Chapter 356 – I Quit Just as it seemed everything was settled, Nie Li suddenly changed his mind and agreed to the fight.【TDG】Chapter 357 – The Big Five The battle was very difficult, and forced Nie Li to reveal that his Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon had already gone through its first mutation.【TDG】Chapter 359 – Back Spikes Despite the huge difference in cultivation level, Nie Li was eventually able to use his powerful dragon bloodline demon spirit to defeat Guo Huai, further infuriating Venerable Flameless. However, at this point there was nothing he could do.【TDG】Chapter 361 – Assassin? Category:Divine Feathers Sect